


Liar liar Spandex on fire

by Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Corporal Punishment, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina/pseuds/Hopefully_not_a_shitty_ballerina
Summary: This is a continuation of Tampered, because the other one can be in the realm of cannon and this one can't well, they are on different story. So, I hope you like and I hope you enjoy.“No, I’ve got to go soon.” MJ said from the couch, She stood up and stretched, before looking down at Peter “You’ve got a stalker, right?” She said.“Yeah?” Peter said. “They’ve sent me pictures… of myself. In, uh, compromising positions?” Peter muttered. Did holding the spiderman suit count as compromising? Yeah, at least it does when you’re trying to keep you identity a secret.“So, nudes. Someone hacked your nudes,” Ned inhaled the his water instead of drinking it, and began to cough violently in the background as Peter felt himself go red all the way up to his ears.“That’s not what I….. yeah okay whatever.” He muttered, looking darkly down at the Robot. Was it better for her to think they were nudes?





	Liar liar Spandex on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdgarAllenPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgarAllenPoet/gifts).



It started the morning after Peter left Stark Tower. It was just a simple message- but it managed to chill Peter to his bones. 

  
  


‘ _ I know your secret Spiderman’ _

  
  


It only got weres from there, there were other pictures too- one of peter sleeping, one of Peter talking to his Aunt- several of Peter talking to Tony. What did people even call this? A stalker? Didn’t only famous people get stalkers?

  
  


“Apparently not.” Ned said, He was messing with the coding for their robot for the science fair. It was Peter’s job to do the building and the wiring, and ned’s to make sure that the coding worked correctly. MJ was supposed to be helping as well, but her job would come in later.  “My Aunt had a stalker. She got a restraining order and everything.” Ned’s phone buzzed, and he stopped typing, eyeing the phone.

  
  


“Really?” Peter asked, quietly soldering the wires into place before attempting to set the breast plate back on to the robot. “I always figured stalkers were for like- really famous people.” 

  
  


“Maybe you should stop thinking about it so much.” Ned suggested. Peter said in on the floor, doing his best to manipulate the wiring back into the robot shell. MJ had tried earlier, and it had resulted in a small electrocution, and the robot in question being flung across the room. Peter was damage control. 

“But what if it’s some creep?” Peter muttered. Mj, who was laying on the couch not far from them, sighed loudly before sitting up. Ned tapped his phone, a frown appearing on his face. 

  
  


“My mom wants to know if you guys are staying for dinner.” Ned said, as he popped a chip into his mouth, “She’s picking up Chuy's for dinner, and wants to know how much to get.”

  
  


“Let me text May,” Peter said, reaching for his own phone, only to find another photo waiting for him as he unlocked the screen. It was from the night before, When Peter had left another one of his ‘training sessions’ with Tony. Peter quickly deleted the photo and texted May asking permission to stay for dinner.

  
  


“No, I’ve got to go soon.” MJ said from the couch, She stood up and stretched, before looking down at Peter “You’ve got a stalker, right?” She said. 

  
  
  


“Yeah?” Peter said. “They’ve sent me pictures… of myself. In, uh, compromising positions?” Peter muttered. Did holding the spiderman suit count as compromising? Yeah, at least it does when you’re trying to keep you identity a secret.

 

“So, nudes. Someone hacked your nudes,” Ned inhaled the his water instead of drinking it, and began to cough violently in the background as Peter felt himself go red all the way up to his ears.

 

“That’s not what I….. yeah okay whatever.” He muttered, looking darkly down at the Robot. Was it better for her to think they were nudes?

 

“Tell the cops! You’re a minor, they track the guy and boom! No leaked nudes.” MJ said. She plopped down on the floor beside Peter, roughly poking him with the corner of his book. “Another option is to not take nudes, because you know  _ you are a minor  _ but hey! Who am I to tell you what to do?”

  
  


MJ picked up her backpack and slung it onto her back. “I’ve got to go home, Moms making chimichangas!” She patted her stomach happily, “I can almost feel the indigestion.” She pulled out her phone and waved before heading towards the door. 

  
  


“Have fun with your stalker Peter!” She called, before closing the door to the apartment behind her. Peter, who was still flushed red glared at the robot, trying to figure out how he got himself into this mess. 

  
  


“What have I done to deserve this?” Peter moaned, he successfully closed the plate on the back of the robot and set it down on the coffee table. Ned said nothing behind him, too busy aggressively sending texts to his mother. 

  
  


Peter sighed and lay down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. His phone pinged beside him. Peter picked it up, and smiled. MJ had sent a selfie she’d taken with a dog a few floors down. He’d become better friends with MJ recently, after, well, after Tony Stark spanked him. 

 

A lot of it had to do with Ned constantly inviting her to hang out with them, but part of it was this dumb tingly feeling that Peter got sometimes when he looked at MJ. He figured that he was probably coming down with something. 

 

“What’d your Aunt say?” Ned asked, kicking him slightly with his foot. Peter sighed, and checked his phone again. 

  
  


“Nothing. I gotta go home anyway,” Peter said, standing, “I’ve got to write an essay for Mr. Boue.” Peter stood and stretching his arms up to pop his back as he did. Ned continued to type. 

  
  


“My mom got you some of those juice boxes you like- they’re in the fridge, take one with you.” Ned said, not looking up from his phone.

  
  


“What?” Peter asked, thinking he hadn’t heard him correctly. Ned looked up from his computer, with an all suffering look on his face. 

  
  


“My. Mom,” He began, clapping after he said each word, “Got. You. Motts. For. Totts. Apple. Juice. Boxes. Take. One. With. You.” Peter grinned happily.

  
  


“Your mom rocks, you know that?” Peter said, he took off in the direction of the Kitchen, leaving Ned in his room to mutter about his mother and her chancla. Peter secured his drink, before slipping out the front door of Ned’s apartment, calling his goodbyes as he did. He looked longingly at the fire escape, before turning to take the stairs. Tony had but him on a kind of…. Grounding. No friendly neighborhood spiderman for two weeks. 

  
  


_ “You’ve got to train kid,” Tony has said, Signing whatever Pepper had presented to him, “Otherwise, you’re going to get your ass kicked.”  _

  
  


_ “But why two weeks?” Peter had asked, doing his best not to whine. He didn’t want Tony to think he was acting like a little kid, not at all.  Tony turned to him, and fake smile, the kind that Tony used when he was getting irritated. _

  
  


_ “Because kid, you punched me, and I’m trying not to hold a grudge, because you know - fit of passion and all - but I’m still pretty irritated you had the balls. So, no suit until you can punch better.” _

  
  


Tony hadn’t even been able to try and show Tony that he  _ could _ punch better, harder too, because Happy had been there to take him home. May had been happy that Peter was acting normal again, and considering she wasn’t to happy about him being spiderman, and had banned anything having to do with him for the considerable future. 

  
  


But, after hours, of begging, she hadn’t banned Tony Stark. For that, Peter was grateful, because being around Tony made him feel useful, like he was doing something, even if he wasn’t always allowed to.

  
  


Peter’s phone buzzed again as he rounded his second flight of stairs, expecting it to be Aunt May, Peter pulled out his phone and unlocked it, only to find a picture of himself staring back at him. Peter stopped moving and looked at his phone, vaguely aware of the person descending the stairs behind him. Suddenly someone grabbed the back of his hoodie, cutting off Peter’s air flow in the front. A hand clamped down over his mouth, out of the corner of his eye, Peter could see a red hoodie, the voice that spoke to him sent chills down his spine. 

 

“Alright Spidey, you and I are gunna make a deal.” The man said, “You’re going to get me something from your friend Mr. Stark, and I’ll delete the pictures.” The man shook Peter a little, and Peter managed to catch a warped view of his face out of his peripherals, a blurry scared man stared back. “I want a stark communicator, you got me?” When Peter didn’t answer him he shook him harder. 

 

Peter inhaled sharply, panic flooding his senses. The man hit Peter on the back of the head, knocking him out before pushing him forwards, and letting him fall down the stairs. The man watched Peter crumple up at the bottom of the stairs. He tilted his head, as if he was listening to something, before muttering to himself and jogging down the stairs past Peter.

 

Peter lay on the ground for about an hour, his brain to fuzzed up to be of much use to him, his phone buzzed, as May to call his phone twice. Soon enough, Mrs. Leeds came up the stairs carrying take-out bags from Chuy’s.

 

Peter woke up to her screaming, he jolted upright, and almost instantly regretted it, as it made his head hurt more. “Mrs. Leeds!” Peter said, trying to soothe the woman, She clutched her phone to her chest. Peter could hear Ned on the other end, shouting to his mother in Korean, trying to find out why she was screaming. 

  
  


“ _ Sesang-e!  _ Peter!” she cried, “You almost gave me a heart attack!” Ned continued to yell on the other end of the phone. “ _ joyonghi hae  _ Peter’s bleeding! Come help me get him upstairs!”

 

She hung up the phone then, and forced peter to look at her, looking between his eyes, and lightly touching his nose. “It looks like your nose broke Peter,” She said, “And maybe you’ve got a concussion.” She furrowed her brows and looked up at the stairwell. Ned’s footsteps could be heard as he thundered down the stairs. “What happened?”

  
  


Peter opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by Ned, who had finally reached them. “Peter!” Ned yelled, he rushed down the steps and kneeled beside Peter, who was leaning against the stairs he had previously walked down. Ned looked up at the top of the stairs, and then back at Peter. “Did you fall down the stairs?”

  
  
  
  


“Ow,” Peter groaned, as Ned tried to help him stand, his back and his knees hurt, but assuming that he’d fallen down the stairs, it was to be expected. The soft touch sent pain directly up his forehead, causing him to see stars. Peter’s phone buzzed again, but when he tried to look at it, it made his head swim. 

  
  
  
  


“Ned! Come! Help me get him upstairs,” Mrs. Leeds said, she looped her arm underneath Peter’s and began to pull. Peter could already feel his head clearing up a little, and he knew that with in the day it’d be perfectly normal. 

  
  


“M’fine!” Peter muttered, trying to put one for in front of the other as he was pulled towards the stairs. Ned snorted and picked up the grocery bags before moving to the other side of Peter to help him up the stairs. 

  
  


“We’ve just got to make it up to the landing,” Ned said, as Peter wabbled on the stairs, “Then we can put you in the elevator.” Mrs Leeds spoke in quick korean to Ned, and to Peter, it sounded like an argument. 

  
  


When they reached the elevator, Ned sat Peter on the ground and pulled out his phone. “I’m going to call your aunt. Mom wants her to come get you.” Ned said. Peter nodded mutely, his mind racing. He put his hand to his head, where a throbbing feeling had sprung up on the back of his head.

  
  


Peter racked his brain, trying to remember the fall. He remembered the scarred man, and he was trying to no think about the man’s face. It wasn’t disturbing per say, but more over unsettling. What had he said he wanted?  _ Stark Tech communicator _ . “That’s not good….” Peter muttered, Ned looked down at Peter, who was looking at his hands, which were now covered in blood.

  
  


“What?” Ned yelled, He kneeled down and looked at Peter’s hands. Mrs. Leeds gently touched his shoulder, whispering soft words as she Had him bend forward a little. She touched the crown of his head lightly, causing Peter to yelp. 

  
  


“That hurts.” Peter whined, he tried to sit up and force himself away from Ned. “I’ve got to- to…” he trailed off. As his vision swam.

 

“Yeah, you’ve got to nothing.” Ned said. “You’re staying here until your Aunt comes.” Peter nodded numbly. 

  
  


```````````````````````````line break`````````````````````

 

May mothered Peter for a week before she’d let him go back over to Neds, or go back to work on his new ‘internship’ for Stark industries. She’d warned him against using the suit and swore if she saw him in it before she gave the okay, that there would be consequences. She’d been different since she found out about the suit. She didn’t blame Tony either…. Once she found out that he’d been doing it without the safer high tech suit. 

 

“I mean,” Ned said, never taking his eyes off his computer screen, “She’s got a point. I don’t get how you nose dived down the stairs man,” Peter shrugged, he hadn’t told anyone about the man who attacked him at Ned’s apartment. He figured they’d all be safer that way. 

 

“S’just growing stuff man,” Peter said, “Not really all that coordinated right now.” Ned laughed, and Peter smiled in spite of himself. It wasn’t a total lie- He’d been growing upwards at an alarming rate, and if the bruises he had from knocking into things were any indication, falling headfirst down the stairs wasn’t that far of a stretch. 

 

“What’d Mr. Stark say when you had to tell him you couldn’t come work on the suit?” Ned asked, Peter began to play with the little side flaps of the juice box he was holding, before glancing up at Ned as he spoke.

 

“He was really understanding. Really wanted me to recover and stuff.” Peter said, He set the juice box down on Ned’s nightstand and flopped on the floor. 

 

Ned Hummed in response, and the two sat in silence for a few minutes, “Soooo,” Ned said, “How have the panic attacks been?” Peter groaned loudly, and shoved his face in a pillow. Ned laughed, before becoming more serious. “I know, boring adult Ned. I’m just checking man.”

 

Peter sighed, “They’re… Not as frequent. They come less often now…. And I can usually deal with them on my own,” Ned nodded along as Peter talked. 

 

“So the classes Mr. Stark is making you take are helping?” Peter found himself nodding, as he stared off in space. 

 

“Yeah, I guess so.” 

 

“Good,” Ned looked at his watch, “Mj’ll be here soon, you got the stuff so she can paint the robot?” Peter motioned towards the shopping bag beside him. 

 

“Yup, I’ve got everything that she’ll ever need.” Peter said, he draped his arm over his eyes and sighed. “Do you think your mom will let me have the last juice box?” Peter asked, before Ned could answer MJ came in, said juice box in her hand. 

‘

“Sup nerds.” She said, dropping her bag at her feet. “To slow Peter, she already gave it to me.” She plopped down on the floor and picked up the robot with one hand, using the other to hold the juice box. 

 

Peter’s phone beeped, and He visibly paled. He knew it was the stalker, and he knew it was a reminder of the ever approaching deadline. “Actually guys, I’ve got to go.” He stood, and slipped his feet into his shoes, snatching his phone off the bed and grabbing his bag. “I’ll catch up with you later.” Peter quickly left the apartment, leaving a confused MJ and Ned behind him. 

 

He’d been looking for the communicators since Wade had attacked him, he’d had a few other run ins with him sure, reminding Peter about the deadline, seemingly everywhere. Whenever he found the communicators that Wade wanted, they were always attached to someone. Tony’s was usually on his desk, but with Tony watching him, he really didn’t have much of a chance to swipe the damn thing. 

 

So, Peter was headed over to the Stark lab, with no plan on how he was going to get in and get the communicator, just that he had to get it today, because he was running out of time. 

Peter caught the metro, and allowed it to take him to the outskirts of town, before getting off the metro, and beginning the 10 mile walk from the metro station to the compound. He usually didn’t have to walk it- Happy was always there to pick him up. 

 

“He’s going to find out,” Peter muttered, he wasn’t sure what he was trying to do, convince himself to take the communicator, or try and talk himself out of it. “This is really stupid!” he muttered, suddenly wishing for his suit.

 

Even if he wasn’t able to swing on anything out here, he’d be able to talk to Karen, maybe get a little bit of advice on the whole…. Stalker aspect. The jiminy to his Pinocchio. The little voice in his head telling him to not make questionable life decisions. That kind of thing. 

 

Peter’s phone buzzed, Probably Ned asking if he was alright, Peter turned it off, and stashed the phone at the bottom of his bag. After about an hour of walking, the compound was finally in view, and Peter felt like if nothing else he deserved a reward for walking all the way out. 

 

“Now all I’ve got to do is break into the compound.” He muttered. Peter went straight to work, going to the far window of the lap, and quickly scaling the building. Glad for once that his hands could stick to everything. It was harder than you’d think, Tony prided himself on sleek edges and sharp angles, not really the easiest thing to climb. 

 

In all honesty, Peter didn’t make it far into the building. He made in into the lab, but as soon as he spotted the communicator he could hear footsteps. Panicked, Peter grabbed the communicator and made for the walls, resolving to stick to the ceiling until whoever was coming left. 

 

To his horror, Happy entered the room, followed by a group of buff security guards. Peter made a mental note to find out when Tony got actual security guards. “ _ Don’t fart, don’t fart!”  _ Peter thought, that would be one of the worst ways to be found out, by nervously farting. 

 

“The intruder is in here somewhere,” Happy said, thumbing through his Starkpad, “Search the room.” The guards dispersed and surrounded the lab, Peter felt himself begin to sweat, he clutched onto the ceiling like it was his life line, praying that no-one thought to look up. 

 

The communicator in Peter’s back pocket began to slide out slightly, “ _ Oh fu-”  _ Peter weighed his options, try and adjust the communicator, and possible lose his grip and fall, or let the communicator fall from his pocket and smack Happy right in the face.  

 

Peter slowly release the ceiling with one hand and reached back to fix the communicator. He breathed a sigh of relief when he was successful in securing the communicator, only to have his heart jump into his throat as it went off. 

 

DING!!

 

In shock, Peter dropped from the ceiling with a shriek, Happy looked up, dropping his stark pad as 128 pounds of stupid teenager dropped on him from the ceiling. Happy, now holding said stupid teenager in his arms, looked on at Peter in utter confusion for all of ten seconds before realization crossed over his face. 

 

“Peter?” He said, “What the hell?” 

 

“Heyyyyy Happy!” Peter said, squirming in his grasp, “Fancy seeing you here….” He tried to more enough for Happy to drop him, but it seemed like Happy only tightened his grip. 

 

“You’ve got some explaining to do Peter Parker.”

 

\-------------line break-------

 

Peter stood in front of Tony, watching as the man talked to Happy through his phone. It was a surreal experience, being on the other side of Tony Stark’s enterprise. It was one thing to be in TOny’s office when you were helping him, another entirely when Your ‘former’ mentor was trying to decide weather to call the cops on you or not.  “Alright, I- yes I  _ know _ , I’m going to talk to him now.” Tony hung up the phone and stood there for a moment, looking at it, collecting himself before looking at Peter. 

 

But really, Tony thought, what to say to him. Everything had been going perfect, Peter was a week from getting his suit back, they had been building trust- Tony was treating him like an adult, Peter was confiding in him again, honestly, what had gone wrong. Ideas of inadequacy as a father figure ran through Tony’s brain as he tried to figure out what had gone wrong. 

 

“What in the utter  _ fuck were you thinking?” _ Tony all but yelled, he was beyond livid, and had reached a boiling point. He’d finally thought that he’d gotten through to Peter, only to find the kid trying to steal from him.

 

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but found that he couldn’t say anything without giving away Wade’s threat.  _ Do or Die! Do or die! Tell him Tell him! TELL HIM! _

 

“I don’t know.” Peter muttered, he could physically feel Tony’s disbeleiving gaze bore into him. “It was just….. I wanted to see if I could do it.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Tony exploded, he paced around a little before turning back towards Peter with an accusing finger. “You, Mr. “I can’t go to germany I have math homework” broke into Stark labs, to try and steal something, because  _ you wanted to see if you could _ .” Tony stopped, and took a deep breath. “I don’t believe you.”

 

“Well! That’s what happened!” Peter said, he crossed his arms over his best and did his best to not stamp his foot, because go _ d damnit he just got tony to treat him like a real adult and he’ll be damned if this changes it.  _

 

“Peter, I  _ know  _ you, you can’t lie to me,” Tony coaxed, “Just tell me what happened and I can help you.” Peter clamped his mouth shut, allowing his frustrations to wash over him.  _ Can’t tell him, I really can’t tell him. Further the lie, don’t say a word.  _

 

“I just wanted to see if I could do it.” Peter said,he leveled a glare at Tony that would melt a lesser man. Tony took him in, the rage, and the hurt. “There is  **nothing** else going on.” Peter clenched and unclenched his fists, trying to hide his mounting frustrations but to no avail.    
  
“You going to punch me again Peter?” Tony asked softly, his voice low and dangerous. All he could think of was last time, and what he had learned since then.  Peter set his jaw, looking away for a moment before looking back at Tony.  _ I am not going to punch him. _

  
“I didn’t mean-” Peter began, but Tony scoffed and turned away. He walked over to the large floor length windows that faced the city.   
  
“Don’t insult my intelligence Peter. That’s bullshit and you know it.” Peter felt his heart jump in his chest. How could he possibly know…?   
  
“Rhodey’s the one that pointed it out to me, so I’ll you that, I would have taken me a hell of a lot longer to notice- but that’s what I get, I guess for not paying attention.” Peter felt his stomach twist, and bile rose in his throat.    
  
“I-” He began, Tony waved his hand, and silenced him with a look.    
  
“No, the adult, is talking Peter.” Tony said, he began to walk around the room slowly as he talked. “This isn’t the first time you’ve lied to me, or even the second. I though after what happened last time, we’d be able to move on as mature people, and not lie to each other.” He looked at Peter, who looked less angry now, and more guilty. Tony kept his face impassive, doing his best to mask the panic that had been rising since he found out that Peter was being stalked.    
  
“And yeah, I get it. You’ve got something going on, and maybe you think you’ve got a good reason for not telling me,” Tony said, waving his hands, “Gotta be a big man, deal with superhero problems on your own. But theft isn’t something I will tolerate Peter. ”    
  
“I won’t get you involved!” Peter muttered, Ton stopped talking and stared at him for a moment.   
  
“Peter!” Tony astonished, he waving his arms around, “You got me involved why you tried to steal from the Avengers compound! Did you really think that you’d get in and out, and.. and..” Tony trailed off, and pushed his glasses up on his nose, pinching it.    
  
“You know what, this isn’t acceptable.” Tony said, “Go,” He pointed towards the corner of the office. It took Peter’s brain ten seconds to understand what Tony was saying.    
  
“NO!” he all but yelled, “You’re not my Dad!” Tony stared at Peter for a moment, as if having the same realization for himself. 

  
“Buy you’re right Peter, I’m not your dad. Or any real authoritarian figure in your life.” He pulled his phone from his pocket, and unlocked it, looking up at Peter. “So I’ll call your real guardian.” A shock wave ran through Peter as his brain tried to come up with a good plan of action. If he webbed up Tony, he’d get in more trouble in the long run, and it would only delay the inevitable.   
  
_ And it’s morally wrong. _ Peter’s brain reminded him. “ _ Right _ ”, he thought, “ _ there’s that too _ .”  

  
“But you can’t!” Peter said, taking a step towards Tony. Tony raised an eyebrow, giving Peter a withering look.    
  
“Can’t I?” He asked, “I’m fairly positive that I am capable of making a phone call.” Tony motioned towards the chairs in front of his desk.  “Go ahead, take a seat Peter. This is going to take a minute.” He turned, and looked up at the ceiling, “Friday?”   
  
“Yes Mr. Stark?” The AI answered. Peter’s blood boiled,  _ “Can’t he see I don’t want him to get hurt? I’m just trying to help!” _ _   
_   
“Have Happy come up to my office ASAP.” Tony said, he then looked down at his phone and clicked on May Parker’s contact. The phone rang three times before she answered, her cheery voice ringing out on the other end of the line. Tony placed it on speaker phone so that Peter could hear what was being said.    
  
“Hello?” She asked, “Mr. Stark?”   
  
“Mrs. Parker!” Tony exclaimed, his charisma wafting off him in waves. “You’re on speaker phone, How are you?”   
  
“I’m fine, and you?” She said, there was clean confusion in her voice, as if she sensed this wasn’t just a social call.    
  
“I’m not so great, actually.” Tony said, walking in small circles slowly as he talked. Happy came in, and Tony pointed at the seat beside Peter, motioning for him to sit down. “I’ve actually got Peter in my office here at stark tower.”   
  
“Oh my god, is he alright?” She asked, her voice slightly panicked. Peter inwardly cringed. She was going to be furious – and he hated making her worry.    
  
“No, no He’s fine.” Tony said, reassuring her, “It’s just that- well, I’m going to cut straight to it. Peter was caught trying to steal stark tech from the tower.” May was quiet on the other end of the phone for a few seconds. “Mrs. Parker?”   
  
“Can I speak to Peter please.” May said, “Will you put him on the phone?”    
  
“Of course.” Tony walked towards Peter and handed him the phone.    
  
“Peter take me off speaker phone.” May said, Peter did what he was told and held the phone up to his ear. The hairs on the back of his neck were stood up, and a deep dread filled his stomach.   
  
“Aunt May?” Peter mumbled.   
  
“Did you do it?” May asked. “If you tell me that you didn’t do it, I will believe you and go to bat for you. But if you did do it, I need to know  _ now _ .” Peter swallowed. He looked up at the expectant face of Tony Stark and felt the dread in his stomach solidify into a rock.   
  
“Yeah, I did it.” Peter whispered, so low he wasn’t sure if she would hear it. Evidently, she did, because she told him to hand the phone back to Tony. Peter did, thrusting the phone up at Tony, as he felt his face flush a million shades of red as his emotions threatened to spill over from his eyes.    
  
“Yes?” Tony asked. Peter felt like his entire face was on fire, as waves of shame and anger washed over him. “No, I don’t plan on pressing charges.” He listened to May speak for a minute before speaking again. “No, I don’t plan on calling the police. Peter has a bright future ahead of him and I don’t want this slip up to destroy that.” May spoke again, and Tony continued his small circles around the office as he listened.   
Peter couldn’t watch Tony pace anymore. He could feel Happy’s questioning gaze on the side of his face, but he chose to look at the floor, shame and anger making his temper raise. “…. I can have Happy bring him to you.” Tony said, his words breaking through the cesspool of thoughts in Peter's head. He kept his eyes trained on the floor as he listened. “No, okay,” Tony said, he was quiet for a moment as May talked. He had stopped pacing, and was standing in front of the large window, his back to Peter and Happy.    
  
“When can I except you?” Tony said, and Peter’s stomach leapt. She was coming? To the facility? “About five o’clock?” Tony said, Peter glanced at the large clock on the wall.  __ Twenty minutes away. Not enough time.

 

“No, of course, I understand. I don’t mind holding him here until you arrive.” Tony said, he was quiet for a moment, “See you then.” And he hung up the phone, pocketing it before turning towards Happy and Peter. He clasped his hands in front of him, his usual bemused smile replaced with a look of grim irritation.    
  
“Alright Happy, thank you for joining us,” Tony said, he walked around the desk and sat down, pushing a few buttons causing holo-screens to appear. “I was going to have you take him home, but his Aunt will be here to pick him up soon so If you would Just take Mr. Parker’s bag and remove whatever Stark-tech may be remaining in it,” Tony said, he continued to look at the screens. Happy set his mouth in a line and held out his hand to Peter. Peter, to his credit, slipped off the bag and handed it to him. Happy walked away without a word.    
  
“Friday?” Tony called, Continuing to look at the screens and not Peter, “Can you tell me were Mrs. Potts is right now?”   
  
“Mrs. Potts is on her way to your office Mr. Stark, She was alerted of a break in at the compound.” Friday said, Tony sighed, before standing up and straightening his suit, just in time for Pepper to walk in the room.    
  
“Tony!” She said, spreading her arms out wide, “Happy wouldn’t tell me who broke into….” She trailed off when she saw Peter. “Oh, hello Peter.” Tony flashed a false smile.    
  
“Pep- Come here a second,” He turned to Peter, addressing him for the first time in almost an hour, “Don’t touch anything.” An Icy feeling shot through Peter. He’d been upset about being treated like a child before- but this was ten times worse.  Tony put his hand on Pepper’s lower back and steered her away from Peter. Far enough away, in fact that a normal person wouldn’t be able to hear what was being said. But, Peter wasn’t normal.   
  
“What do you mean he broke into the compound?” Pepper astonished, She turned around to look at Peter but Tony caught her attention and shook his head. They talked in hushed voices, with their backs turned to Peter. He could feel his face turning red as a wave of anger passed over him. 

 

\-----

May pointed at the kitchen chair, and Peter sat, sighing heavily as he did. She hadn’t said a word the entire drive home. May walked to the cabinet and pulled out a cup. Peter closed his eyes and listened to her breathing, and the slow controlled way that she moved around the kitchen. He waited until she sat down in the chair opposite him to open his eyes. She stared back at him, her gaze strong enough to send his stomach rolling. They sat in silence like that for a few moments, neither breaking their gaze. 

 

Finally, May spoke, “What’s going on with you Peter? This isn’t like you.” Peter looked away, and brought his hands up to the back of his neck, clasping them behind in and leaning into the pull.

 

“Can we not?” Peter asked, releasing his hold, he went to stand but the look on May’s face held him in place. 

 

“No, Peter, we have to.” May said, her voice low and controlled, “You broke into the stark compound- you tried to steal something!” Her voice rose slightly at the end, as if she was very thinly containing her anger. “It’s just you and me Peter,” She began, Peter mentally sighed, he knew this speech. It was about keeping secrets from each other. 

 

May saw the look on Peter’s face and stopped mid speal, “Do you want to go to jail Peter?” She asked, “Want to go to Juvie?” Peter looked down at his hands and said nothing, May licked her lips tilted her head to the side slightly as she took a sip from her water. 

 

“Fine, Don’t want to talk to me?”  May stood abruptly and started moving around the kitchen, putting away cups and tossing things into the sink. She sighed, and leaned against the counter, tilting her head down as she did. She took a deep breath before lifting her head up and speaking to the cabinets instead of Peter. “You’re grounded, until further notice. No TV, no Phone, you go to school and come home, that's it.” Peter set his jaw and turned away, he could feel the beginning of tears in his through, his eyes barely containing tears of frustration. 

 

“Ok.” He said thickly, his through was rough and scratchy. He stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Peter quietly set it on the table before grabbing his bag, he left may in the kitchen, careful not to slam his door as he shut it. 

 

“Bad day, huh?” Peter whirled around, his heart racing. Wade lay on his bed, sprawled out with his arm under his head.

 

“H-How did-?” He stammered, Wade waved him off, he got up and walked in slow circles around the room.

 

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” He tutted, “You really fucked up this time, hm?” he said, He lightly touched the books on the wall, Peter tried not to stare at his face, instead focusing on the blood roaring in his ears and the sounds happening outside of his door, if May thought he had someone in his room…..

 

Wade, who seemed to read his mind, spoke. “She won’t hear me, as long as no one yells…..” Peter sat on his bed, careful to watch Wade as he walked around the room. 

“I didn’t get what you wanted.” Peter said quietly, “Happy searched my bag- it’s gone.” Wade sighed, and turned towards Peter. 

 

“This was never about that Petey,” He said, “this was about enticing the fangirls, and making them happy.”

 

“What?” Peter asked, He knew Wade was a little off, but he wasn’t making any sense.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Wade said,  “I’m just here to fill a void and to cause some problems,” He clapped his hands together quietly, eyeing Peter up. “You, my friend, and going to do us a solid. Last chance, or the pictures get leaked my friend~” Peter swallowed thickly. 

 

“Stark’s got my suit,” he said, “Lovely little red and black number, I don’t want Stark tech anymore, I want the suit. It’s in the warehouse, the one that you just…..”

 

“The one I just got banned from….” Peter finished, “That’s not possible, he’s not going to just let me waltzes in there and take it!” Wade made a motion towards peter, cupping his ear, Peter tilted his head confused. 

 

May’s sharp footsteps sounded directly outside of Peter’s door, and Peter could feel his heart race increase.  “Peter?” she swung his door open, and temporarily shielding Wade from her vision. She opened the door and saw Peter sitting on the bed, his bag sitting beside him. 

 

“Mr. Stark wants to work something out,” She began, “Mrs. Potts called, we have a meeting with her in two days.” Peter felt his insides turn to jelly slightly, as the realization that he now had an opportunity to steal Wade’s suit back for him. “You will be on your best behavior,” May said, “and You will do whatever reasonable task it takes so that Mr. Stark doesn’t think that you’ve turned into some kind of Juvenile delinquent. I don’t think you understand the power he has to blacklist you Peter.”

 

“He wouldn’t…” Peter began, but May cut him off.

 

“Wouldn’t he?” She said, “There are a lot of people that want stark tech Peter, Don’t forget who he is.” She shut the door with that, and Wade gave Peter a pointed look.

 

“Don’t forget Peter~” Wade said in a sing-song voice, “Otherwise god and everybody’s going to know who Spiderman really is. Let’s see what your friends think of you then.” Wade walked over to the window and sighed, muttering something like ‘maximum effort’ before jumping out of it. 

 

Peter flopped back on his bed and took a deep breath. He pushed away the feelings that had begun to swarm him and made a decision. He was going to fix this mess…… Somehow. 

 

\----------Line break------------

 

Peter stood before Tony, his resolve set. He did his best to calm his nerves before he spoke, a weird feeling had twisted in his stomach, something like dread and fear.  _ Fear of what? _ You may ask, I would assume the fear of being rejected, the fear of having fucking something up beyond repair. 

 

“Uh, Tony? Pepper?” Peter said, his voice rose awkwardly on Tony’s name, and Peter felt his face flush as he cleared his throat. “Tony, can I talk to you?” Tony turned towards Peter, and looked up. He looked normal, not angry, or full of rage, something he had been in every day dream Peter had about this moment.

 

“Oh hey Peter, I didn’t know you were working here today.” Tony said, “Do you mind?” He said, motioning to the screen in his hand. Peter’s stomach twisted painfully.

 

“Yeah, actually. Can we talk for a few minutes?” Tony raised an eyebrow, but set down his screen before crossing his arms across his chest. Tony stared at him for a minute, before uncrossing his arms and sighing. He was still hurt- but he cared about Peter. He would always care. 

 

“Go ahead, you have my undivided attention.” Tony said, he perched himself on his desk, resting his hands loosely on his knees. Peter took a moment to collect himself before letting it all come out. Pepper and Tony shared a look. Pepper took a seat at the desk and took a deep breath. 

 

“I know I haven’t been totally honest with you,” He began, he expected Tony to snort, or laugh, but was surprised that the man actually seemed to be paying attention. “It, I uh,” He laughed nervously, worrying his hands in the hem of his shirt. 

 

“Just breathe Peter,” Pepper said, Peter took a deep breath, before trying again. 

 

“I was being…. Stalked,” He began, “By this guy Wade. He was sending me pictures of myself, in the suit….. Getting dressed…. With my friends… things like that. He threatened me, when I was living Ned’s apartment, like, shoved me down the stairs.” Peter kept his eyes on the floor in front of him, unable to meet the gazes of the two people in front of me. “He said I had to get a piece of stark tech- a communicator specific to your company, and bring it to him. He said if I didn’t… he’d publish the pictures, or go after my aunt. He said I couldn’t tell anyone.”

 

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, before Pepper spoke. “Is there anything else Peter?” Peter swallowed thickly, the feeling of a panic attack verging in his chest. Peter nodded. Pepper stood, and placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder, and pushed him into one of the chairs. 

 

“When I came home- after May came to pick me up from…. You know…. He was waiting in my room. He said that you had his suit. He said I need to get it from you, and he’ll delete the pictures. He said he’d leave me alone.” Pepper and Tony exchanged a look over Peter. 

 

“I’ll talk to the security team,” Pepper said, she the mouthed to Tony, “ _ Talk to him!” _

 

_ “About what!”  _ Tony mouthed back, waving his arms around. Peter, who had covered up his eyes at this point, and was breathing heavily,  _ “What do I say?” _

 

_ “Fix this!”  _  She mouthed making a circle motion towards Peter and Tony. Her heels clicked as she walked away, Tony sat for a moment, frozen, before he got up and placed a hand on Peter’s back. Peter flinched away from him.

 

“He, uh, He took the first picture when I got my suit back….. After I lost it. I’m….. actually pretty sure he’s the one who had it.” Peter’s stomach churned. 

 

“Damn it Peter.” Tony muttered. He sat across from him and rubbed his forehead. Peter looked up at him, and smiled. He wasn’t done.

 

“Where do we go from here?” He asked, Tony looked up, a confused look on his face. 

 

“What do you mean?” He asked, Peter coughed awkwardly, and went back to looking at his hands. 

 

“I want to…… I want you to forgive me.” Peter said, he stood, and adjusted his hoodie. Tony stared at him for a moment.

 

“Did you think that telling me you were being stalked was going to change things?” Tony said, his voice rising slightly. “We still have a problem Peter. You don’t think you need to tell me when things are wrong- hell you didn’t even tell me when you were being stalked!”

 

“I didn’t want you to get hurt! I didn’t want May to get hurt!” Peter said, he stood, so that he matched Tony. “I don’t want to be the reason that People get hurt!” 

 

“Don’t you think it hurts to be lied to Peter!” Tony yelled, he spread his arms out in an ark, waving them around as he spoke, “You are a child! If you are in danger, or someone is threatening you, you need to reach out for help!”

 

“I was trying to solve the problem myself! I thought that keeping it from you would- would..”

 

“Would what Peter? Make it all go away?” He asked, “that’s not how life works!”

 

“What do I have to do for you to forgive me!” Peter asked, “I am so sorry! I want everything to go back to the way it was!”

 

“That’s not the way life works!” Tony yelled, “There need to be consequences for your actions!” Peter raised his chin, and met Tony’s gaze. Tony felt his chest tighten, in something close to a panic attack. He pushed the feeling down and help Peter’s gaze. 

 

“I know.” He whispered. “I want you to……. You know?” He asked, Tony blanched. He pinched his nose, pushing his famous Stark glasses out of the way as he did.

 

“What?” He asked, Peter’s face flushed a little and he looked away, the pair stood opposite each other for a few seconds before Tony spoke again. “You’re saying you want me to spank you again?”

 

“I don’t  _ want _ you to!” Peter insisted, “I know it’s going to hurt…… but things were better afterwards last time, you…. Said I had a clean slate.” Peter was seconds away from bolting, and Tony felt the same, this was too fucked, to weird for him. 

 

But he thought about it, in the seconds before Peter spoke again. Was this really fucked? He’d spanked Peter before, abiet not with May’s permission, or any kind of verbal okay from the kid, but both of them knew he could get up at any point. He had the strength. 

 

“I’m sorry i know this is weird,” Peter muttered, he fought back the urge to cry, a lump forming in his throat. “I just want to fix this!”

 

“Spanking you won’t fix everything Peter!” Tony yelled, He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself.

 

“I know it won’t.” Peter said, “But it’s a consequence, for an action that I did that upset you.” 

 

Tony snorted, “So grown up.”

 

“I don’t feel like it.” Peter said, “I feel like shit. I’m really sorry I hurt you, I always figured it’d be better to keep it from you, then risk you getting hurt.” Tony sighed, and looked around. There weren't really any chairs in his office that he could sit on and throw Peter over his lap with.

 

“Well, Peter, if we’re going to do this, we’ve got to go down to the lab.” He motioned to the surrounding room. “No where to do it here,” He paused looking around, “Unless you’d like to lay over my desk and be belted?” Peter visibly paled. 

 

“You, uh you’re going to- to-?!” He sputtered, Tony shrugged in response to Peter’s fear. 

 

“If you don’t want to go down to the lab, that’s really the only other option.” He said, rather matter-of-factly. His standoff demeanor had begun to cause a sinking feeling to develop in Peter’s stomach. But despite his outward appearance, Tony was having a melt down of his own. 

 

Tony'd never asked for a spanking in his life,well, that wasn’t true, he’d asked for it without really asking. Pushing people until they punched him, he’d even done it to Jarvis a few times. Not the AI mind you, the real Jarvis who had raised him from a child when his parents couldn’t be bothered. 

  
  


Tony crossed his arms over his chest and gazed down at Peter. “Well?” He asked, Peter’s face hardened and he looked up at Tony, his jaw set. It immediately reminded Tony of his temper in the office weeks earlier, but with a few seconds of close examination, he could see that he was wrong. This was a different kind of determination. This was something coming from pain, rather than a place of shear bullheadedness.” 

“I’ll come down to the labs.” Peter said. Tony’s heart gave a little then, it was the smallest mirmir of relief at the realization that he wouldn’t have to belt Peter. 

 

Tony clasped his hands together, sighed. “ALright, I have to make a stop in my room, you can come with me, or wait in the lab.” Peter swallowed hard but opted to go with Tony. Elevator ride to Tony’s apartment was one of the more tense moments Peter had experienced, and when Peter saw Tony come back into the elevator with a hard backed hair brush, it really began to sink in what he’d asked for.

 

_ Why am I so stupid? Who in their right mind asks to be spanked? _ Tony, noticing the spaced look on Peter’s face, and the dark cloud he seemed to be surrounding himself in, Patted Peter in the back, muttering something along the lines of ‘it will all be fine.”

 

“Well,” Tony said as they arrived in the lab. Tony wondered if this was going to fix things, before immediately realizing that it wouldn’t. Sure, it would fix some things, feelings of discourse, and maybe a little bit of hurt caused by being lied to, but they would still have issues. Still need to work on trusting each other. 

 

Peter allowed himself to be draped over Tony’s lap, a feeling of discourse in his stomach as he tried to calm his nerves.  _ It only hurts for a little while, it only hurts for a little while….. _ A mental mantra repeated over and over in his head. Tony, meanwhile, was wishing he had the same pep talk from Pepper that he did last time. COurse, he felt like Peter deserved it, and he was asking for it, literally. 

 

“Comfortable?” He asked, Peter huffed in reply. 

 

“No, not really, I’m trying to remember why I asked for this.” He muttered, Tony nodded in understanding. 

 

“If it helps any, I’ve asked for this before too.” He paused, a smile formed on his face despite his apprehension, “Well, I asked for it in my actions.”

 

“What does that even mean?” Tony began to spank, bringing his hand down on the center of Peter’s ass. Peter gasped, and arched his back. 

 

“It means,” Tony said as he began to lay down swats with the palm of his hand, “that I pushed the people around me until they would hit me.” Peter, who wasn’t even trying to hold still. He gasped, and wriggled, not really actively trying to push off of Tony’s lap, but moving enough that it was hard for Tony to keep him on his lap. He moved with every swat, little movements that told Tony that he was feeling the swats. 

 

“Your- ow! Your friends spanked you?” Peter asked, Tony snorted, leave it to Peter to be more focused on Tony’s shitty life than on his own ass. 

 

“No,” he said, smacking Peter particularly hard as he did, “They punched me, or slapped me, the last time I got spanked was when my parents died.” Peter groaned, as Tony continued to spank, pushing down his memories.

 

It didn’t take long for Peter to show outward signs of distress. Tony was going for fast and hard, warm-ups and build-ups be damned. The kid asked for it, asked to be spanked for what he did, and Tony wasn’t one to disappoint. Aside from his now more prominent flailing, he’d begun to gasp, every few swats. Tony knew from experience that they would eventually turn into breathy sobs. 

 

“I’m sorry!” Peter yelped, Tony hummed in response, Laying down hard swats to the latter’s sitspots. “Ah! I know I shouldn’t have-” Tony cut him off with a hard smack. 

 

“We can talk when this is over,” He said curtly, he wanted Peter to think more about what he had asked for, rather than try and apologize for what he’d done. Tony stopped abruptly, and everything stilled for a moment, as Peter gasped for air. “Lift up.” He said, poking Peter’s hip. Peter didn’t move, instead Tony got a whimper for his efforts. Tony rolled his eyes and poked him a little sharper. 

 

“Lift, underwear coming down.” Peter made a pained nose in the back of his throat and shook his head, “It’s going to hurt more.” He whispered. Tony, who had little patience to begin with was quickly losing what little he had left. 

 

“Last chance Peter.” He warned. Peter reached a hand back to shield himself, shaking his head again. He couldn’t bring himself to look at Tony, to ashamed to look at him. Tony, frustrated and tired. Grabbed Peter’s bicep and hauled him up, locking his arm around his waist and hoisting him up as he stood.

 

Peter yelped as tony yanked his underwear down and began spanking him in hearnest. His feet barely touched the ground, as Tony held him up. Tony, however was not a young man, and soon was setting Peter on his feet, wrapping his arm around Peter’s belly and turning him to the side for a better angle.

 

“Mr. Stark!” Peter yelped, “Tony! It ah! Hurts!” Peter struggled against Tony, who picked up the nearby hairbrush and began to bring it down in favor of his own hand. 

 

“It hurts, doesn’t it Peter?” Tony asked, He stopped spanking for a moment, Peter was panting heavily, and Tony himself was slightly winded. Peter was all but sagging against him. 

 

“I..” Peter began, he coughed and tried to force back the sobs that were building in his throat. 

 

“Do you think you’ll cooperate with me now?” Tony said, he was tired of standing, the angle was killing his shoulder. Peter nodded numbly, he was fighting back his tears as he allowed himself to be draped over Tony’s knees for the second time that night.

 

Tony started up right away peppering swat after swat onto Peter’s ass. His communicator on the table in front of him lit up, but he couldn’t hear what it said over Peter’s crying. And lord was he crying, loud gasping sobs that sounded like they were tearing Peter in half as he heaved. 

 

Peter was wildy thrashing at this point, crying out at each smack. “I’M SORRY!” Peter cried, “I should-haaave..!” He went limp over Tony’s lap, sobbing loudly Tony stilled then, quickly placed his hand on Peter’s back, rubbing soothing circles at Peter sobbed himself hoarse. 

 

“Hush Peter, it’s alright.” Tony murmured, after a few seconds, Tony pulled Peter’s underwear back up, causing his sobbing to have a renewed vigor. Ignoring this, he grabbed Peter’s bicep, and gently guided him up. “Easy kid, no hurry,” Tony soothed. He pulled peter in his lap, sitting him so that his but hung between Tony’s legs. Think of a kind of straddling position. Peter pushed himself so that he was flush with Tony’s chest, sobbing loudly as all of his fear and pent up emotions flooded out of him. 

 

Tony soothed him for what seemed like hours, coaxing the sobs out of Peter, and muttering little reassurances to him as he rubbed his back. When Peter finally calmed down enough to speak, He was meek and quiet, shame and embarrassment clear in him. 

 

“Thank hurt.” He whispered, his face still smooshed into Tony’s stomach. Tony nodded, he felt the emotional drain that came from this kind of thing. Heh, ‘think kind of thing’ as if he did this often. 

 

“I know it did.” Tony hummed. “We need to talk.”

 

FIN~

 

Bonus

 

Peter clutched a box in his arms, looking around for the infamous merc with a mouth. After their conversation, Tony had given Peter Wades things, and explained who Wade was. Now that Peter understood, or at least had a small bit of understanding as to who Wade was, he could be better prepared for him. Or, he could at least try and be. 

  
  


Wade dropped from the freeway above Peter, landing so hard that his knee made a loud cracking noise that cause Peter to cringe. Wade for his part, didn’t seem to give two shits about it and limped over to Peter, smiling broadly. 

 

“Petey!” he cooed, “ you came through!” he reached for the box, and Peter gave it to him. “How was the old smack down with Iron head?”

 

“What?” Peter asked, confused.

 

  
“OOps, wrong Fic,” Babbled Wade, he pulled a little flip phone from his pocket and handed it to Peter. “All the pics are on there.” Peter took the phone and crushed it in his palm. Wade sighed happily, after gazing at the contents of the box. 

 

“Shame really,” He muttered, “all the fangirls love our ship.”

 

“Our… ship?” 

 

“Right, right,” Wade muttered, he Placed a kiss in Peter’s check before walking away, yelling something about having to leave before copyright infringement was brought into play. Again. 


End file.
